The present invention relates to a device for the treatment of the upper surface of a moving fleece used for the production of chip plates, boards or the like and/or of the top side of a motor-actuated conveyor belt serving for the moving of the fleece. More specifically, the present invention relates to a device for treatment of such a fleece or conveyor with a fluid mist to be atomized with air, such as a water mist, which can also contain additives such as anti-adhesives, glazing means or the like. The treatment is to be applied before the final pressing of the fleece and the duration of operation of the motor is controlled by means of a timing relay.
Conventional devices for the production of chip plates, boards or the like from chip- and/or fiber-like particles diluted with binding agents are provided with a fleece carrier having a strewing arrangement thereabove being stroke-wise actuated in response to the heating press. The strewing arrangement is moveable back and forth while the fleece carrier is resting and the press is closed for the formation of the chip fleece. Also known is a device for the distribution of the formed chip fleece into sections to be compressed, wherein before (i.e. upstream of) the heating press a pre-press is arranged to pre-thicken or pre-consolidate the chip fleece sections formed on the fleece carrier. The pre-press is generally designed to be heatable, and between the prepress and the heating press a nozzle arrangement is designed for the application of water or the like to the chip plate section to be hot pressed (DT-Gbm 7,140,379).
The nozzle arrangement includes several atomizing nozzles, their number depending on the width of the plate, to which by means of compressed air via an automatic regulating valve water that can be thickened with an anti-adhesive is added when the fleece conveyor belt is moving.
The fluid mist leaves the atomizing nozzles at the moment when the fleece conveyor belt starts moving and is stopped as soon as the fleece conveyor belt ends its motion. Since the quantity of the fluid mist stays the same during the movement of the fleece conveyor belt, too much fluid is added during the acceleration and decceleration of the same. Another nozzle arrangement working in the same way is provided upstream of the form station in order to moisten the fleece conveyor belt also so that the lower side of the fleece does not adhere to the fleece conveyor belt.